glofandomcom-20200215-history
The Turtle Movie Turtle In The Sea
The Turtle Movie: Turtle In the Sea is an upcoming America 3D live-action computer-animated comedy film based on the animated television series Turtle Seashell. Directed by series writer Tim Hill, this is the first Turtle Seashell movie to be fully animated in CGI instead of the regular traditional 2D animation. The regular voice cast of the series are expected to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous films, The Turtle Seashell Movie (2003) and The Turtle Movie: Turtle Out of Water (2015) The film will be produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and Fish Family Pictures with animation provided by Mikros Image and will be released on May 23, 2020 by Paramount Pictures in RealD 3D Premise Turtle and Starfish go on a rescue mission to save Tweety who has been "birdnapped" by A Shark, and they travel to the Lost City of Ocean City. The movie will reveal the origin on Turtle meeting Tweety for the first time as kids Cast * The series' regular voice cast is expected to reprise their roles * Tom Kenny as Turtle and Tweety * Bill Fagerbakke as Starfish * Rodger Bumpass as Octopus * Clancy Brown as Mr Crabs * Mr. Lawrence as Kine * Jill Talley as Robby * Carolyn Lawrence as Oyster * Mary Jo Catlett as Pufferfish * Lori Alan as Whale Snoop Dogg have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production Development In a March 2015 interview discussing The Turtle Movie: Turtle Out of Water's success at the box office, Megan Colligan, president of worldwide and marketing at Paramount Pictures, stated the possibility of a third film was "a good bet."7 In another interview, Paramount vice-chairman Rob Moore remarked, "Hopefully, it won't take 10 years to make another film," in reference to the time passed between The Turtle Seashell Movie (2003) and its 2015 sequel.8 Later in 2015, it was revealed that Paramount was developing sequels to its franchises, including another Turtle film In March 2017, Paramount and Google announced that the studio would work closely with Viacom on its TV brands, including the Turtle film.14 During the same month, Yahoo! Entertainment stated that the film would be titled The Turtle Movie In April 2018, the film's official title was revealed as The Turtle Movie: It's a Good Turtle, and Turtle developer Tim Hill was announced as director and writer for the film.1617 It was reported later in the year that the film would be written by Aibel, Berger,18 The principal cast – Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Mr. Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Mary Jo Catlett, and Lori Alan – are all expected to reprise the roles as their characters from the series and the films.19 In October 2018, at the VIEW in Turin, Italy, Paramount Animation president Mireille Soria revealed the plot for the film. Hans Zimmer was also announced as the composer for the film, while Paris and Montreal-based Mikros Image would handle animation for the film, which would be created entirely through computer graphics The next day, Snoop Dogg announced on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he would be in the film On November 10, 2019, it was revealed that the title was changed from It's a Good Turtle, to Turtle In The Sea, alongside with the casting of Keanu Reeves Release The Turtle Movie: Turtle In The Sea is scheduled to be released on May 23, 2020 by Paramount Pictures.22 It was originally set for February 8, 2019,11 but was pushed back to August 1, 2019,14 then July 31, 2020,23 and later July 18, 2020,18 before finally moving to its current date Television spin-off Coral Camp ''is a ''Turtle Seashell spin-off prequel series, based on The Turtle Movie: Turtle In The Sea, that introduces a Turtle at a summer sleepaway camp